Loyd Lloyd
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = | epithet =Y - "The Yourself" | team = Stern Ritter | base of operations = Vandenreich Palace | relatives = Royd Lloyd (brother, deceased) | education = | spirit weapon = | signature skill = The Yourself | manga debut = Chapter 502 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Royd Lloyd.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 03 Appearance Loyd is a tall and rather slender individual. His head is completely bald, and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering that is surrounded by a dark-colored trim.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 During his childhood, Loyd had short, light colored hair with centrally-parted bangs. Sometime after the age of 12, both brothers gained a small scar on their forehead, exactly where their third eye would later be placed.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 1-2 History From birth, Loyd and his younger brother, Royd, were indistinguishable from one another, even to the medical staff that delivered them and their own parents. By the age of 5, the brothers realized the reason behind them being perfectly identical; they had both unconsciously begun to imitate the other before they were even born. When they were 12 years old, they found that they could not only imitate one another, but other people as well. While they could both imitate the appearances of others, only Loyd could replicate their powers and techniques, while Royd could instead copy their memories and personality. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the destruction of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the other Stern Ritter create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Loyd is one of three Stern Ritter who confront Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, according to Zaraki's account, despite presenting the most difficulty after using his ability to assume the captain's likeness, he is inevitably cut down after Zaraki became stronger than his imitation. Zaraki later carries Loyd's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of Zaraki's other victims, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of "Yhwach". Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Loyd's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 : Loyd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he replicates the spiritual power and abilities of that individual. While this can present an opponent with significant difficulty, Loyd's power is still inferior to that of the original since, according to Kenpachi Zaraki, the power of his imitation can be surpassed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter Category:Male Category:Deceased